


The Hanging Tree

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Horcruxes, POV Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Upon one of his many night-time wanderings, Harry comes across a peculiar room, hidden behind a haunting portrait of a tree. He soon finds himself enraptured by its frequent inhabitant. But with the war looming, what will become of them? Will they manage to survive? Will it tear them apart? Will their secret be exposed? What harm will befall them?





	1. Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4: The Soundtracks.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha: [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) and my Beta: [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster/works)  
Song Prompt ~ The Hanging Tree ~ Jennifer Lawrence ~ The Hunger Games - Mockingbird. - although I am 100% in love with Peter Hollens Version and that was the one I listened to when creating this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First aesthetic made by: noxsoulmate  
Second aesthetic by: Frumpologist
> 
> I cannot give enough thanks to both!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 1

** _Are you, are you_ ** **** __  
** _Coming to the tree_ ** **** __  
** _They strung up a man_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_They say who murdered three_**

_ Harry was running. Running as though his own life depended on it. For, although the war was won, the battle was far from over. _ _ He raced from the Great Hall, leaving Voldemort’s corpse behind, leaving the cheers from those who had fought with him. _

_ He had to get to the tree. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wandering the halls of Hogwarts at night had become a frequent habit of Harry's this year. Between his visions from Voldemort and his guilt over Sirius, he found little sleep. Instead, he explored Hogwarts with the help of his father's map and cloak. 

One such night found him climbing an old tower in the southern wing of the castle, investigating the portraits and statues as he went. It was a tall, skinny tower and the staircase spiralled far higher than any other.

He was on his way down when a little speech-bubble appeared on the map next to his inky-footsteps. He paused and watched as the portrait next to his footprints swung open on the parchment. 

Glancing up at the portrait he saw it depicted a barren tree on the rise of a grassy hill, in shades of greys, browns and dull greens. Deep blacks cast long shadows. The branches barely moved in a non-existent wind. 

Curious about what could be hidden behind such a portrait, Harry spoke the password the map had provided. 

"_ Ligno pendentem." _

The portrait opened, revealing a small circular room. Cautiously, Harry stepped inside and looked around the almost empty space. The walls were bare and the ceiling was as high as the tower itself. It seemed to stretch forever above him. 

A few cushions were stacked along one side and a large window filled the other. The ledge was wide enough to relax on and Harry made his way over, seating himself on the sill, he stared out the window over the grounds. 

It was peaceful here, he decided. No-one to bother him, no-one to question him, harass or stare at him. 

He felt his shoulders loosen for the first time in a long while and his head tipped back against the wall. He breathed out a deep sigh and his eyes closed. 

There were warming charms in the room. He could feel them now his mind was drifting. Whoever cast them had nice magic he thought vaguely. It was reserved, quiet, but welcoming and warm at the same time. There were traces of it all over the room and Harry briefly wondered if he was intruding.

Usually, spells didn’t have a ‘feeling’ to them, the type of magic could be discerned and there were spells to identify the caster but for magic to feel sentient like this? Like it was somehow familiar? It was peculiar and had Harry’s brain spinning pleasantly over the conundrum. 

He didn't know how long he sat there, soaking in the feel of that magic. But when he was startled to alertness a while later, he realised he felt better than he had for some time. 

His invisibility cloak was still across his lap and realising he was about to be discovered, he quickly pulled it on and slipped his wand into his hand. He waited anxiously as the portrait opened.

Someone ducked inside, their head turned away as they pulled the portrait shut behind them. Harry could only make out that the figure was male. Probably between fourth and fifth year, judging by his height. Most of Harry's year mates had shot up over the summer, hitting their growth spurts like Harry himself had. 

The bloke had dark brown hair, though some pieces shone lighter in the moonlight than others, and he was dressed in pyjamas. A cosy-looking navy-blue robe was belted tightly around him. A Ravenclaw, Harry decided. 

Though when he turned, all Harry's preconceived theories flew right out the window he was sitting beside. 

For there stood Theodore Nott, Slytherin sixth-year. 

"I know someone's here," he said, his voice soft and melodious. 

Harry’s first thought was that he’d never heard Nott speak before. The second was, he very much wanted to hear him speak again. 

"Your disillusionment spell is very good," Nott continued, "but I can hear you breathing.”

Recognising the lingering magic in the room as belonging to Nott, Harry took a chance and pulled the cloak from his head.

"Potter?" Nott said.

And for all his stoic mask, Harry thought he saw surprise in his eyes. 

"Nott."

"How did _ you _ find this place?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Nott looked him over critically, no doubt noticing the shadows under Harry’s eyes and the scrape of stubble along his jaw. 

“Evidently.”

Nott stood there, arms folded across his chest, watching Harry. 

Harry arched an eyebrow in return and waited for him to speak. When he didn’t, Harry began to fidget in place under the weight of his stare. 

“You come here often?” Harry asked, “I can feel your magic all over this place.” 

_ “You can?” _

Harry nodded and if he had thought his presence had surprised Nott before, this statement seemed to shock him. Nott moved over to the wall and quietly sank down onto the small pile of pillows. Harry wasn’t sure what he had said that had stunned him so.

When Nott didn’t seem inclined to speak again, nor reject his presence, Harry tried again. 

“So, why do you come here?”

Nott started but turned his gaze to Harry. 

“The acoustics. I like to sing.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Really?” 

Nott nodded. 

“Would you…? Sorry, nevermind…” He trailed off as he realised what he was asking. He made to get up and was about to make his way to the door when Nott spoke.

"You don't have to leave you know. I don't mind." 

Harry looked at him curiously for a moment. Nott seemed genuine with his words even if he did look somewhat nervous. 

Sitting back down, Harry made himself comfortable again. He was surprised how easy that was, how relaxing it was to be in Nott’s presence. 

Harry wasn't sure what it was but he found himself unable to stop noticing things about the other teen as they sat there. The way his hair fell slightly into his eyes. His long fingers as the played idly with the tie around his waist. His soft-looking slippers and sleepy eyes. 

Nott cleared his throat. “There’s a song… about the portrait, if you want to hear it.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He nodded and watched as Nott made himself comfortable, stretching his legs out and tilting his head back. 

Then he began to sing. 

And Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. 


	3. Chapter 2

** _Strange things did happen here_ ** **** _  
_ ** _No stranger would it be_ ** **** __  
** _If we met at midnight_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_In the hanging tree_**

_ Up the stairs in the Entrance Hall and along the first-floor corridor. Dashing past those reaching out to congratulate him and those desperate, last minute, attempts to subdue him, Harry ran. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry wasn’t sure how he had ended up back there. He had been walking the halls and unintentionally, his feet had led him there. He supposed it had something to do with the way Nott’s beautifully haunting song hadn’t left his mind since he had sung the tale of the two ill-fated lovers. 

Nott had left moments after the song ended. Harry hadn’t even time to collect his thoughts or his metaphorical jaw from the stone floor. 

Since then, Harry had taken to tracking Nott out of the corner of his eye. Every class they shared, every meal, Harry watched him. 

Nott seemed a quiet bloke, not shy but restrained. He responded only when someone else initiated contact. He seemed to do well in class as Harry saw the teachers give him approving nods when they looked over his work. He sat mostly with another Slytherin, Zabini, and they would murmur quietly together sometimes. 

Nott could almost always be found in the library directly after classes, sitting in a reading chair by the window as he studied. Harry noted that the sunlight made his hair shine with little golden lights. 

After some time, Harry also began to notice the little things about Nott. How he seemed to love citrus. How he hated quills. He always broke them and a frown would crease and mar his face every time. For reasons Harry couldn’t easily discern, Nott seemed to go through quills like water in sand. 

And he couldn't get that voice out of his head. 

"_ Are you… are you… coming to the tree…" _

Harry stared at the portrait. At ‘The Hanging Tree’. 

He wondered if Nott was inside. 

Murmuring the password under his breath, Harry opened the portrait.

“I wondered if you would be back,” Nott’s voice greeted him. 

Harry looked up, seeing a change upon the room. Cushions now adorned the window. He looked questioningly at Nott, who was sitting on the floor again. Nott simply shrugged in return. 

"When it was just me, I moved the cushions as I saw fit. Figured if I was going to have an audience, I should provide some more comfort." 

Harry fought the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks. 

"Erm- thanks. But I didn't… you don't have too-"

"Relax, Potter." 

Nott looked him over critically and feeling a little on show, Harry moved to the window seat again and sat down. 

The new cushions were comfortable and Harry felt himself relaxing almost immediately. The remnants of Nott's magic still lingering in the room were now strengthened by his presence. 

Harry's eyes drifted shut for a moment and he breathed in deeply. 

"You don't get much sleep do you?" Nott asked. 

Harry shrugged one shoulder. 

"Why?" 

"Why do you care to know?" Harry retorted. 

Nott didn't reply and Harry turned to face him. 

Nott had his arms folded across his chest and he was glaring mulishly at his outstretched ankles. 

Something tugged inside Harry at his churlishness and he relented. 

"No, I don't sleep much. Too many… bad thoughts and worse dreams keep me from getting any rest and..." Harry trailed off as his gaze flicked away from Nott. 

"And?" Nott prompted. 

"Everyone knows I'm a Gryffindor," Harry replied softly. 

It felt wrong to admit that paranoia, that _ weakness. _

"And, what? That means you can’t have nightmares?" Nott scoffed.

"No. It means everyone knows where I sleep." 

"Oh." Nott was quiet for a moment. "Is that why you've taken to skulking about the castle?" 

"I don't skulk!" 

Nott raised an eyebrow at him. "You walk the halls at night, beneath an invisibility cloak. What else would you call it?"

"Good sense?" 

Nott laughed and Harry wondered what he’d have to do to hear it again. As well as to see that smile again. Nott’s entire face changed with it and Harry found his gaze transfixed. 

"I'll give you that," Nott said. "So why did you come back? You must have known I'd be here." 

Harry shrugged. "It's… peaceful here. I felt loads better the day after, even if I didn't sleep." 

"I wouldn't have thought you would find it ‘peaceful’ to hang out with a Slytherin."

"Probably because you think I hate Slytherins."

"Don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "No. Only Malfoy. In fact, if I hadn't met Malfoy before the Sorting and hadn’t just been told that the man who killed my parents was one, I most likely would’ve been a Snake myself." 

"_ What?" _

Harry smirked. Incredulity looked almost as good on Nott as happiness. 


	4. Chapter 3

** _Are you, are you_ ** **** _  
_ ** _Coming to the tree_ ** **** __  
** _Where a dead man called out_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_For his love to flee_**

_ The corridors grew emptier until there was no longer anyone to call his name and still Harry ran. His feet slipped on stone as he used the walls to steady his turns. _

_'Theo,'_ _Harry thought desperately,_ '_Theo, get out, go! RUN!'_

_ Harry knew Theo would be unable to hear him but that was not about to stop him from hoping with every fibre of his being that Theo would somehow be okay. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meeting with Nott behind the Hanging Tree had started to become a regular occurrence. Almost every night, after curfew, they would sit together in that small room. 

They studied together mostly. Harry tutored Nott some in Defense and Nott explained a few things about Potions that had never made sense to Harry. Nott was especially good at transfiguration, he was always studying some advanced technique. 

Sometimes they did nothing but talk. Other times they sat quietly. Nott liked to read and Harry was content to close his eyes and rest after a particularly stressful day. 

And sometimes... Nott sang. Those nights were now forever seared into Harry's soul. He knew he would never be able to forget those memories. 

Nott favoured songs that doubled as stories and Harry found himself spellbound every time. However, those were also the nights Nott would leave early and Harry had yet to discern a reason why.

The tower was more comfortable now. Nott had brought more cushions and a couple of throw rugs as the weather began to turn for the winter. And Harry brought food from the kitchens. 

It was on that first occasion Harry had brought a picnic basket that Nott had asked Harry to call him by his first name. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's this?" 

Harry shrugged and sat down near Nott, placing the basket between them.

"Just nicked a few things from the kitchens." 

He pulled a plate of lemon squares from the basket and handed them to Nott before pulling a flask of tea out to share and a plate of sandwiches for himself. Lack of proper sleep had caused him to fall asleep in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower before dinner and he had missed it. 

Eating with one hand, Harry poured tea for both himself and Nott. Holding out a cup, he paused when Nott didn't immediately take it. Harry looked up, mid-chew, and tilted his head in question.

"How did you know I like lemon desserts?" 

Harry swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat. 

"You always serve yourself the biggest piece you can when the house-elves make lemon pie. I guessed." 

Nott finally took the cup of tea and his eyes widened further as he saw the floating lemon wedge. 

"You've been watching me." 

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. 

"Not in a _ creepy _ way or anything," he muttered, "I just, I noticed. That's all, Nott."

Nott smiled slowly, "Maybe you should call me Theo. If we're to be friends or something." 

Harry felt a flutter in his stomach and a warmth spread through his chest. One he wasn't entirely sure he could blame on the tea. So he nodded and shoved another sandwich in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 4

** _Strange things did happen here_ ** **** _  
_ ** _No stranger would it be_ ** **** __  
** _If we met at midnight_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_In the hanging tree_**

_ Harry pushed himself up the next flight of stairs, muscles screaming, breath burning _ . _ The window Harry passed showed the moon had risen to sit high in the night sky and still Harry knew he was too far away. The castle was too big. Would he make it in time? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, where are you going? It's late. You need to sleep!" Hermione lectured, as Harry shoved the note Hedwig had brought him into his pocket. 

'Bring hot chocolate,' it read. It wasn't signed, but he knew it could only be from Theo, for it was also inscribed with the opening lines from the song he had first sung to Harry. 

"I'm fine," he assured her as he headed out of Gryffindor Tower. 

Thankfully, neither Hermione or Ron followed. Both had been pressing him about where he snuck off too. But he wasn't ready to try and explain Theo yet, even if he could wrap his own mind around it.

It had been a little over three months since they had secretly become friends and Harry often wondered what it meant.

He also couldn't shake the feeling Theo knew him inside and out by now. He had divulged his deepest fears and darkest thoughts, things he’d never even said to Ron and Hermione. 

Pushing these thoughts aside, Harry opened the portrait and was about to step inside when he was brought up short by the new addition to the room. 

“Er… Theo?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“Look, I know it’s a bit… bizarre,” Theo began. 

Harry merely nodded in response. 

“Just come in and I’ll explain.”

Acquiescing to Theo’s request, Harry skirted awkwardly around the object to their usual spot. He set the flask of hot chocolate upon the floor and raised an eyebrow for an explanation. 

Theo fidgeted for a moment - Harry hadn’t seen him so nervous before - but he soon launched into an explanation. 

“You’re still not sleeping, not properly. You sleep more here than I’d wager you do elsewhere… we both know why. But it’s not healthy. You’ve… You’ve become very important to me… and I’m worried for you.”

“So you brought me a bed?”

“Well, technically, just the mattress.”

“And sheets, and... half a dozen pillows, and a quilt-”

“Look,” Theo interrupted, his tone cross as he folded his arms over his chest, “you need to sleep. You don’t feel safe sleeping in Gryffindor Tower. I know you feel safe here. So what if I spent over a thousand galleons on a mattress and some bedding if it means you can get a decent night’s sleep?”

“Over a _ thousand?? _” Harry exclaimed. 

What Theo had apparently spent on a bed was so exorbitant, Harry’s mind boggled. It cost more than his Firebolt. Possibly double! 

Theo huffed again. “Call it an early Christmas present if you want but take your shoes off, put those pyjamas on and get into bed!” he demanded, pointing at the previously unnoticed items behind Harry. 

Harry gaped at him, laughter bubbling inside. Theo’s eyes narrowed and Harry held up his hands in surrender. He toed off his shoes and reached for the pyjamas. Theo turned to give him privacy and Harry quickly changed. He left the shirt off; they constantly rode up his back when he was sleeping and he felt as though he was forever tugging them down. 

He lifted the covers and crawled into the bed, audibly groaning.

“Merlin, this is comfortable,” he sighed. “You can look now.” 

Theo turned back around and made an odd sort of noise in the back of his throat. 

“You-” he swallowed, “You forgot your shirt.” 

“Can’t sleep with them,” Harry shrugged. 

“Right, well. Okay.”

Theo busied himself with the hot chocolate, cheeks pinking as Harry arranged some of the pillows so he could sit against the wall. Theo poured the drink into conjured mugs and handed one to Harry, who bit his lip to keep himself from outright grinning. 

“What?” Theo asked as he handed Harry his mug. 

“Well…” Harry took the mug, wrapping hands around it. “It’s just... you’re mothering me. It’s… novel.”

Theo looked at him askance. 

“Novel?” 

Harry shrugged. “No-one’s really done anything like this, that I can remember at least. I’m sure my parents did but…” 

He shrugged again and sipped the drink. It was good. Hogwarts house-elves used real chocolate. 

Theo moved to sit on the cushions by the wall and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“There’s plenty of room on here, and it’s far more comfortable.” 

He patted the space beside him and Theo eyes darted from that hand to Harry’s face and back again before he tentatively moved to sit atop the covers. They sipped in silence for a while. Harry could sense Theo was tense about something but whatever it was, he didn’t elaborate. 

“So, your Aunt and Uncle… they never…?”

Harry snorted before Theo could finish his sentence. 

“My Aunt and Uncle would sooner kiss a flobberworm than read me bedtime stories.”

“You’ve not spoken much about them…” Theo said quietly, “but what you have said…”

“They don’t like me, Theo,” Harry said curtly, one hand fisting by his side, “They never have, never will. As soon as I’m seventeen or Voldemort’s dead, I’ll never darken their doorstep again.”

Harry expected Theo to flinch at the name, expected him to recoil or leave. Instead, he just slipped his hand down to Harry’s fist and worked it open, linking their fingers together. 

Tentatively, Harry curled his fingers around Theo’s in return. 


	6. Chapter 5

** _Are you, are you_ ** **** _  
_ ** _Coming to the tree_ ** **** __  
**_Where I told you to run_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_So we'd both be free_**

_ Harry growled when a collapsed bit of wall blocked his way. Taking a frantic moment to decide between blasting through the debris or taking another route, Harry fingered his wand before slashing it through the air. _

_ 'I’m coming, Theo. I’m coming.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Christmas and Harry had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. He told his friends it was because he didn’t want to make anyone a target, which was the truth. Just not the whole truth. 

Theo was also staying for Christmas.

He hadn’t said much about it, just that his father wasn’t likely to be home and even if he was, Theo didn’t want to spend any time with him. 

Harry had racked his brain, over and over for a suitable Christmas gift for Theo. It had come to him when they had been studying together one night and Theo’s quill snapped again. 

“Stupid, useless, piece of dragon dung!” he had cried angrily as he threw it across the room. 

Harry had picked it up to examine later. He determined it was the way Theo held the quill in his long fingers. It caused the shaft to snap near the base of the nib. He needed something stronger. 

That was when Harry remembered the little shop of curiosities he had gone into when lost in London last summer. 

Harry had gone to bed plotting how to get back to that shop with muggle money. He would need his invisibility cloak, that was for certain, and perhaps the Knight Bus...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What’s this?” Theo asked Christmas morning when Harry handed him the package. 

Harry rather liked looking at Theo in the light. The sun’s rays would light up little flecks of gold in his hair and in his eyes, which candle or moonlight never reached. His mind quickly amended that thought; he liked looking at Theo always but in sunlight was best. Harry often found himself thinking of Theo, wanting to tell him things, to share things he found amusing or moving. 

“It’s a baby dragon,” Harry said.

Theo gave him a droll look and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a Christmas present. Open it.”

Theo took it tentatively and shook it next to his ear. Harry smiled and took note to make sure to tell Theo not to shake his presents if he ever got him a puppy.

Harry watched as Theo pulled gently on the string holding the package together. The paper unwrapped and Theo was left holding a long, expensive-looking box. Harry had charmed the box to remain lightweight and to ensure its contents remained unbreakable. 

Theo lifted the lid and he gasped. Gently, he lifted his present and fitted it to his hand. The glass dip pen caught the light and scattered it across the room. Inside the glass were swirls of navy and bits of crystal to attract the eye. 

“I charmed it to be unbreakable,” Harry said after a few moments, nervous at Theo’s silence. “It shouldn’t ever break and I know navy’s your favourite colour and I just thought… well… it’s alright if you don’t like it…”

Theo looked at him sharply then and carefully set the gift aside. Harry swallowed, he didn’t know what the expression on Theo’s face meant. At least until Theo shifted onto his knees, fisted his hands in Harry's shirt and kissed him. 

Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise and his hands came up to rest on Theo’s sides. His brain only churned back into gear when Theo pulled away and Harry suddenly knew what all his feelings had meant. 

“Sorry… Sorry… I shouldn’t have- It’s a lovely gift and now I’ve ruined it, I’ll just get going.”

Theo was babbling but those last few words finally sank through Harry’s stupor. 

He growled low in his chest and yanked Theo back to him. 

"No," he said roughly, "you're not running away again." 

"I don't run away," Theo murmured, watching Harry carefully.

"You do, whenever you sing, you always leave right after. You don't even say goodbye. Why?"

Theo's cheeks darkened and his eyes darted away as he chewed his lip. Harry's own gaze was drawn to it as he waited for Theo to answer. 

"Whenever I sing… you always look as though you're about to devour me… and… it used to scare me. Because... I want to let you-"

Anything else Theo might have said was cut off by Harry passionately bringing their mouths back together. 

Theo yelped at the abrupt action but went willing into Harry’s lap and all but melted into him as Harry deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

** _Strange things did happen here_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _No stranger would it be_ ** ** _  
_** ** _If we met at midnight_ ** ** _  
_** ** _In the hanging tree_ **

_ Harry berated himself for his lack of awareness, his lack of forethought. He should never have kissed Theo, not in the open like that. Obviously, his father had seen or someone had told him. _

_ Harry would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Theo because of his actions. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was restless, he hadn't seen Theo since that kiss on Christmas Day. Theo had taken to avoiding Harry so expertly, it was as if he had his own invisibility cloak. The few days between Christmas and the rest of the students returning to school, Theo had retreated to the Slytherin dorms. 

The map would sometimes show him pacing but mostly he sat in the common room by the fire. 

At mealtimes, he avoided Harry's gaze and subtle attempts to get his attention. Harry's notes, delivered by Hogwarts owl, went unanswered and once the students returned, Theo kept Zabini's large build between them in classes.

Harry ground his teeth in frustration as he waited. 

He loitered beneath his cloak outside of Theo's Arithmancy class. Harry had a free period and was determined to speak with him. He watched as everyone began to enter and took careful aim as the students shuffled in, glad Theo was at the rear of the group. 

"_ Diffindo." _

Theo's bag split and its contents spilled everywhere. An orange rolled across the floor toward Harry. 

"Shit!" 

"What happened?" Zabini murmured as he bent to help Theo retrieve his things.

Theo waved him off. "Leave it, tell Professor Vector I'll be a moment."

Zabini nodded and Harry relaxed when the door shut behind him. He pulled his cloak off and picked the orange up as he moved toward a now kneeling Theo.

"You're avoiding me."

Theo's head jerked up in surprise, his eyes wide before he scowled at Harry. 

"So you split my bag open?" 

He gathered the last of his things and stood. 

"Got me a chance to talk to you, didn't it?" Harry retorted. 

He waved his wand at Theo's bag, mending it so well as if it had never been torn. Theo shivered but he shook off whatever had caused it as he shoved his belongings inside.

"What do you want?" He shot at Harry. 

Surprised by the venom in his voice, Harry stumbled on his words. "I… I wanted to see you… You've been avoiding me ever since-"

Theo cut him off, "So?"

Scowling himself now, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "So I want to know _ why." _

Theo just looked aside, clearly not wanting to continue this conversation. 

"Look, just… meet me tonight? Please? And then-" Harry swallowed, "Then if you don't want to see me again… I'll respect that." 

Theo nodded curtly and hurried into his classroom and Harry's heart was filled with sudden dejection. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry paced. Well, as best as he could in the small space left by the enormous mattress in their room. He couldn't think of the room as anything else anymore. It was theirs. Plain and simple. 

His head jerked up when he heard the portrait open and he stilled as Theo stepped in. The portrait closed and Theo leant against the wall. Resolutely staring at his feet. 

"You came," Harry said lamely. 

Theo nodded. 

Harry was at a loss as to what to say, what to do and his hands fisted by his sides for a moment. 

"I- Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why can't you take a hint and just leave me alone?" Theo shot back. 

Harry frowned. This didn't sound like his Theo. Anger and malice were not part of his being. 

"Theo…" Harry tried again.

"No! Don't 'Theo' me! Look, it was nice knowing you, Potter, but don't contact me again."

Theo turned and put his hand on the portrait, about to push it open.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, his voice breaking.

He didn't understand… couldn't ratify Theo's present actions with their history. 

Theo's hard countenance finally crumbled and he looked back at Harry. 

"No. No, you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry stared at him, beseeching him with his eyes. 

"Then why?" 

Theo spun about again, gesticulating with his arms. 

"Because we can't be together! In what world does this work? You know who my father is! He'll kill me, he’ll kill _ us, _ if he finds out! He's killed people for less, Harry!"

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't find out!"

"You don't understand!" Theo cried, hands in his hair.

"Then make me!” Harry yelled back. “I don't want to throw away what we have because of a Death Eater!" 

Theo slumped against the wall, "He's not just a Death Eater, Harry. He killed my mum."

Harry froze.

_ "What?" _

"He… he didn't like the influence she had on me. Said she made me 'soft'. That it wasn't befitting of a Nott to like the things I do and… he killed her… right in front of me, to… to toughen me up." 

Theo pressed his eyes shut and Harry moved quickly to his side, gathering him up in his arms. Theo stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and leant into Harry, accepting the offered comfort. 

"I don't think there is a word strong enough to describe your father," Harry whispered after a few moments of trying and failing to come up with one. 

Theo snorted softly into Harry's chest. 

"I'm not going to lose this war, Theo," Harry promised quietly, but with confidence in his voice. "And when I win, when Voldemort's gone, I'll make sure your father is too. If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him." 

He would make sure Theo's father could never hurt him again. 

"Until then, we keep this a secret. We only meet here, in this room, where we can be free."

"When has that ever worked for anyone?" Theo asked quietly, "all the songs, all the legends, secret relationships never work."

Harry squeezed him tighter.

"We'll make it work. No-one knows about this place. Besides, you know who _ I _am."

Theo looked up into his eyes and Harry smirked wryly.

"I'm the Boy-With-Stupid-Luck. Who's to say it won't apply here too?" 

All the fight left Theo with a soft sigh and half a smile. 

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm your ridiculous though."

Theo snorted. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Does it have too?" Harry asked as he leant in.

Theo shook his head gently. "No," he whispered as he tilted his head and pressed up into Harry's waiting kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

** _Are you, are you_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Coming to the tree_ ** ** _  
_** ** _Wear a necklace of hope_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_Side by side with me_**

_ The golden noose around his neck was still burning and could only mean one thing, the man he loved was in danger. Great danger. _

_ Theo had assured Harry he would never need to use it. But still, Harry had made him promise. _ _ Theo had laughed and said promises made at midnight were broken by the dawn. So it was of no use to promise such a thing. _

_ Harry had made him swear instead. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The months had flown by and Harry had been drawn into duelling training with Dumbledore. Voldemort had worryingly stored parts of his soul in hidden objects and was thus immortal, but Harry had managed to use his connection to ‘walk’ in Voldemort’s mind. He had determined Voldemort was only able to do so once, all subsequent efforts had backfired, and the diary had long been destroyed. 

However, walking in Voldemort’s mind had been no picnic and Harry had spent that night curled around Theo. Theo had sung soft, sweet songs until Harry could finally push the horrors from his mind and sleep. 

Theo was the brightest light in Harry’s life and though Harry had not disclosed his identity, both Ron and Hermione were now aware he was seeing someone serious. 

Summer was coming closer. The year was almost over and Harry wasn’t sure what it would bring. For now, Harry was just glad Theo’s birthday fell within the school term. 

He looked up as the portrait opened and leapt quickly to his feet, pushing Theo up against the wall and kissed him. Theo sagged against him and let Harry drive the action, groaning softly when Harry tilted his head to lick into his mouth. 

Finally, Harry pulled back. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered. 

Theo grinned at him dazedly. 

“It should be my birthday more often if you’re going to kiss me like that.” 

Harry smirked back at him. “Doesn’t have to be your birthday.” 

He pressed back in and proceeded to kiss Theo senseless. Only when they were both panting for breath did he draw away completely and tug Theo over to sit on their bed. 

“Here,” he said, holding out a small flat package. 

Theo took it curiously and opened it. He raised an eyebrow at Harry when he saw the telltale crushed-velvet box but Harry just lifted a shoulder in return. 

He opened the lid and tilted his head curiously. Reaching in, he drew out the golden chain, peering at the woven noose pendant before looking to Harry. 

"It seemed fitting," Harry replied. His cheeks grew warm and he cleared his throat. "That song you like, this room. Erm… I charmed it too- _ salutem _ and _ motus _ charms."* 

Harry faltered. His stomach twisting as if he had eaten live snakes for dinner. Theo stared at him patiently as he waited for Harry to spit the words out. 

Harry pulled at the matching chain around his neck. “So I know if you’re in trouble. I don't know what's going to happen but I think something is coming, soon. Theo, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. You're too important to me. I- care about you, more than anyone else.” 

Theo gave Harry a slow smile. Reaching up, he clasped the necklace around his neck before moving closer to Harry. 

“Your paranoia is showing,” he murmured quietly as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “And you’re not giving me enough credit. I know how to be safe, Harry.”

“Just promise me,” Harry said fervently, pulling Theo closer.

Theo’s lips tugged upward sardonically and he hummed a little tune. 

“_ Promises made by midnight are broken by the dawn, _” he sang softly, lips ghosting over Harry’s.

“Don’t promise then,” Harry murmured, “Swear it. Swear you’ll do everything to stay safe. I can’t lose you, Theo.”

Theo dragged his nose along Harry’s bringing his hands up to cup Harry’s face as he slid fully into his lap. 

“I swear,” he whispered. 

Everything else uttered between them that night was merely the sighs and sounds of lovers lost to passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Health and emotion charms.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Strange things did happen here_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _No stranger would it be_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _If we met at midnight_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _In the hanging tree_ **

_ The necklace around his neck grew cold and Harry felt like his heart was torn from his chest as he staggered to a standstill. _

_No._ _No. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They lay in bed together, Theo on his stomach, as Harry traced illegible patterns on his back. The sheets bisecting them at the waist, while soft moonlight caused their skin to glow. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

A hint of worry lay in Harry’s voice as his hand drifted under the blankets. Rubbing soothingly over Theo's muscles hoping to ease any lingering soreness.

"No," Theo said, turning to smile fondly at Harry. 

"Good."

Harry moved to press a kiss to Theo's tailbone. He slowly trailed kisses up his spine as he made his way up to Theo's ear. 

"Hurting you is the _ last _ thing I want to do," he murmured huskily. 

Theo snorted. "Well, the _ first _thing you want to do might have to wait just a little while." 

Harry fell back on his side and cuddled closer. His hand rose, stroking through Theo's hair.

"You know that's not all I want from you, right?" 

Theo hummed and turned his body to face him properly, he smiled and pressed a long finger to the crease between Harry's brows. 

"I know. Don't worry so much." 

Harry nipped at the palm of Theo’s hand. 

"You know," Theo mused, "you never did tell me how you found this place." 

"I have a map," Harry replied, "of Hogwarts." 

He summoned it from his bag and raised a questioning eyebrow at Theo when he felt him shiver next to him. 

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked and Theo cocked his head in question. 

"Shiver. Whenever I use magic, you-" Harry made a shivering motion. 

"You don't know?" Theo asked.

Harry shook his head.

Theo chewed his lip thoughtfully, "You know how you said you can feel my magic?" 

Harry nodded.

"Well, I can feel yours too. The thing is, it's not usual. I mean, have you ever felt anyone else's?"

Harry frowned as he thought about it, shaking his head as he realised he hadn't. 

"It's actually very rare… to feel another's magic like this it... well, it denotes a certain... compatibility" Theo trailed off, looking away as Harry connected the dots.

It took him a moment but as he pieced it together; the instant ease between them, the way they had so naturally become a couple…

"You're talking about soulmates, aren't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"There's no such thing, not really, but this… feeling each other's magic… it's the closest thing to that… phenomenon."

Harry was silent for a moment, his mind spinning at the revelation.

"Why haven't we figured it out before now? I mean, we have classes together-"

"Classrooms which are saturated in other people's magic," Theo interjected, "Tough to feel one thing amongst hundreds."

Harry hummed in agreement as his mind provided more questions. 

"So, why haven't you done magic around me? I can only feel the remnants of past spells in this room…" 

Theo blushed heavily and didn't answer. 

"Theo?" 

He sighed. "Because it's intense and we've only just begun a physical relationship… I hadn’t before because I wasn't sure if you wanted that." 

Harry’s eyes went wide as it clicked. "Are you saying you get _ aroused _ when I use magic?" 

Instead of answering, Theo picked up his wand.

"_ Wingardium Leviosa." _

As Theo's spell levitated one of the pillows, Harry felt it. Magic rolled over him like a warm, electrifying force, setting his nerves alight with pleasure and making his body hum with want. 

Theo cancelled the spell when Harry suddenly flipped him to kiss him eagerly. 

They were interrupted by the pillow falling on their heads. 

Theo snorted when Harry pulled back in disgruntlement. 

"I did tell you," he smirked. 

Harry hummed and began to lean back down, intent on renewing the kiss. Theo's hand on his mouth drew him up short. 

"You were going to show me something?" 

"It's not nearly as interesting as kissing you," Harry mumbled against Theo's fingers. 

Theo chuckled and rolled back on to his stomach. Harry reluctantly copied him and spread the map across the pillows.

“_ I solemnly swear I’m up to no good. _”

Ink spread across the parchment at Harry’s words and Theo gasped. His eyes flicking over the page avidly.

"How about you? How did you find out about this place?"

"My mother," Theo murmured distractedly, "she liked to sing too. This was her getaway place." 

A small smile played on Theo's lips as his mind no doubt drifted to thoughts of her. 

Harry leant in to brush his lips gently against Theo's temple before he drew back. 

"So how did your mum find it?" 

"Well, apparently, it used to be where she met with her coven." 

"Her coven?" Harry asked skeptically. 

Theo hummed. "She and a few of her friends would meet here to study and practise the old religion. They used to meet at the manor sometimes. I would spy on them when I could get away with it. They had a lot of fun."

Harry smiled softly.

"I would’ve liked to meet your mother if she was half as wonderful as you.” 

“She would have liked you,” Theo told him with a crooked half-smile.

“Obviously where you got your good taste.” 

Theo chuckled as he looked at the map again. 

"Is that…? It's us!" 

"Yep."

"Salazar, this is amazing. How did you get this?"

"It was my Dad's. He and his friends made it when they were at Hogwarts. It shows everything they discovered." 

"Everything they discovered? Not everything there is?" 

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets isn't on here," Harry said tapping Myrtle's bathroom, "or the Room of Requirement."

"The room of what?… No, wait… _ You know where the Chamber of Secrets is?! _ I thought that was just a rumour!" 

"Hard to believe a basilisk is a rumour when it's sinking its tooth into your arm," Harry said mildly.

He felt Theo twist next to him and grab at his arm. 

"You were _ bitten _ by a _ BASILISK?! _" 

"I'm fine now, Fawkes healed me," Harry said as Theo prodded at the circular scar the Basilisk had left. 

Theo snorted without amusement. "Oh, well, if a phoenix healed you then it's fine."

He let him go and turned back to the map in a huff. 

"Theo?" 

Theo shook his head and bent over the map further. 

"Theo, come on," Harry cajoled. 

Theo sighed. "Just because you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived' doesn't mean you'll be the 'Boy-Who-Always-Lives' you know."

"I know," Harry said softly, "but trust me, I'm doing everything I can to make sure I will."

Theo remained silent and Harry nudged him gently, a little grin playing on his lips as he did.

"And it's very unlikely that I'm going to run into a forty-foot basilisk again in my life."

Theo's head snapped up and he seemed about to protest when he paused and just shook his head ruefully instead. 

"You're something else, you know that right?" 

"I'm your something else though," Harry said playfully, a ridiculous grin etched onto his face as he pushed Theo backwards once more and laved kisses on his throat.

"Sweet Circe," Theo groaned. "How did I fall in love with such a Gryffindor cliche?" 

They both stilled and Harry slowly drew back to meet Theo's wide hazel eyes. 

"Did you?" 

Harry watched as Theo's throat bobbed.

"Yes," he replied, voice hoarse.

Harry felt a lump in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. 

"Well, that's probably a good thing… because I fell in love with a Slytherin songbird." 

Theo's lips twitched mischievously. "You know Draco likes to sing in the shower-" 

Harry rested his forehead against Theo's. 

"I love _ you _." 

It felt good to say. Harry had never had anyone to say it too before. He rather liked it. From the look that came over Theo's face, he rather liked it too.


	10. Chapter 10

** _Are you, are you_ ** **** _  
_ ** _Coming to the tree_ ** **** _  
_ ** _Where I told you to run_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_So we'd both be free_**

_ Harry slowly started walking again, wand vibrating in his hand. Theo couldn’t be… But if he was, there was no way Harry would let his murderer go free. He could rot in the deepest pit of Azkaban for what he did. Sense of purpose renewed, Harry gripped his wand tightly and made his way through the last corridor. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Death Eaters were inside Hogwarts and Voldemort was reigning terror as Harry ran with Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. 

Worry about Theo was a constant presence in Harry's mind as he ducked curses and shot spells in return. It was only kept at bay by the knowledge his necklace would alert him if Theo was in trouble. 

They were almost at the doors leading out onto the grounds when a hand grasped his robes and Harry was dragged into an alcove. 

His wand was at his attacker’s neck before he realised who it was. 

"_ Theo! _" he breathed out before crushing his lips against Theo’s. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me? _ You _were the one in danger! Are you okay?" 

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. It's fine. We ran into Greyback on our way down.”

“Greyback?!” 

“It’s fine, he can’t hurt anyone anymore. Ron saw to that while I distracted him.”

Theo sighed in relief. 

"Uh… Mate?" Came Ron's incredulous voice.

Harry glanced at his two best friends and gave them a sheepish smile before he turned back to Theo, who was now white as he looked over Harry’s shoulder.

"It’s alright, they won’t say anything, I have to go. I-" 

Theo shook himself. “I know, just, be careful. I love you."

Harry smiled gently at him. "I love you too."

With one last clinging kiss, Harry left Theo in the alcove and headed out, Ron and Hermione at his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relief washed over Harry as he watched Voldemort’s body drop to the ground, never to move again. He bent over, hands on his knees as cheers and cries of disbelief alike sounded around him. 

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Ron’s dirt-streaked face grinning at him. 

Harry grinned back, especially when Hermione threw herself at the two of them, hugging them within an inch of their life. When they pulled away, Ron left his arm wrapped around Hermione’s waist and Harry thought of Theo. 

He began to look around for him, to see if he could find him in the space left behind by apparating Death Eaters. 

“I saw him heading into the castle,” Hermione said quietly. “His father was following him.”

Dread washed over Harry as his necklace began to burn along with Hermione’s words and he began to run. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At last Harry made it to the Hanging Tree. The portrait was the same as ever but the stones that made up the floor around it were splashed with blood. 

Too much blood. 

Fingers aching as he gripped his wand tightly, Harry slowly opened the portrait. 

He stepped inside and immediately sagged in relief. 

Theo was here, he was safe.

Harry rushed forward, enveloping Theo in his arms and clinging to him like a lifeline. 

“I thought… The necklace....” 

Words failed him and Harry simply held Theo tighter. 

“I’m alright, he’s gone.” Theo murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. 

Harry pulled back to look into Theo’s face. It was streaked with tears but his gaze was clear and resolved. His countenance was lighter than Harry could remember seeing him. 

“How-?” 

“I uh- transfigured him… He’s dust now…”

“Dust?” 

Theo nodded.

“What about the blood? There’s so much… I thought you-”

“Well, there were a few cutting curses first,” Theo added belatedly.

“Right.”

“What happened with you?” 

Harry shrugged. “Voldemort’s dead, the Death Eater’s that could leave, have, and everyone was celebrating when I left.”

“They’re free,” Theo murmured as he looked up into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smiled at him, “So are we.” 

When the corners of Theo’s mouth twitched up, Harry gathered him up once more and leant toward him. Theo’s arms came up to wrap around Harry’s neck and Harry sighed into the kiss, filled with the knowledge that their lives could now begin.


	11. Awards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I cannot, literally CANNOT, express how much it means to me to have won these awards!! I never expected it, not with 40 other fantastic entries!! I am beyond honoured. Thank you to everyone that voted for me! 😍

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful people, please click the collection link and check out some of the absolutely amazing stories!! It's truly a fantastic collection of stories and I'm sure you'll find something you'll adore!!


End file.
